


there's only one dream (and it is you)

by sclerant (rufusrant)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Nightmares, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Magnus Bane, Soft Malec, True Love, aaah, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/sclerant
Summary: Magnus has a nightmare about Alec





	there's only one dream (and it is you)

**Author's Note:**

> hOW DARE THEY CANCEL SHADOWHUNTERS
> 
> This is just me dealing with my anger and feels.

Magnus' hand finds Alec's in the dark, almost cold and half-tangled in the sheets, and he nearly cries out because what he's just seen is scarring his heart- and he feels almost ashamed because he should be ready for it someday, but never is. 

Sometimes Alec is screaming on the floor, bubbles of froth on his lips- other times he is crying and his breathing is punctured- or simply bloody and cut open- but Magnus never wakes up until Alec is still and pale. And this time Alec has gashes over his heart, gashes so deep that Magnus' magic is useless- then he jerks awake, a leg hanging off their bed, while Alec sleeps on beside him. 

Magnus' first instinct is to place his free hand on Alec's neck, just next to the deflect rune- and _thank goodness,_ a beat. A steady, beautiful beat. Magnus' hand is still, but he begins to weep regardless because the thought of that beat stopping scares him more than he'd like to admit. His other hand curls around Alec's tighter, almost as to anchor them together, as he closes his eyes and moves to kiss Alec on the forehead. His lips linger long and soft, silently, and his sobs are private. 

Alec is awake when Magnus opens his eyes again. He draws back in surprise as Alec blinks, sitting up along with him. Their hands are still entwined, and Alec smiles.

"Don't stop," says Alec after a moment, sighing contentedly. "That was nice."

"Oh?" Magnus hears himself say. 

"I- I love when you kiss me there," Alec moves closer. "I love _you,_ Magnus."

Magnus feels a burst of warmth in his heart and in his face. His eyes water dangerously. He closes them again and leans in, kissing his forehead again, and Alec's hand is still half-tangled in the sheets, but it is warm and lovely and is everything he's dreamed of. Tears fall when Alec cups his face and his lips press against Magnus' own, closed and unhurried, and time stops. Alec's thumb brushes against the edge of Magnus' eye and Magnus holds Alec tightly- just like in the nightmare, but his pulse comforts, and the entire loft is creaking but not too much- and settles as they lay with their arms around each other, where they are safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any complaints can be taken to [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rufusrant)


End file.
